


Not That

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Flowsik, Flowsik (Musician), Jay Pak, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, korean hip hop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Comforting him after a long hard day of work.





	Not That

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Jagiya I’m home.”

Your laughter stopped as you heard the baritone voice of your boyfriend coming from the front door. “I’m in here.”

Jay followed the sound of your voice to find you in his room. You were on his computer video chatting with three of his nieces. “What’s going on?”

“Finally you’re here.” You quickly got up and dragged him over to replace you in the chair. “Your nieces wanted to talk to you.”

“Uncle Flow” the girls shouted in glee as he came into focus.

“Hey girls.” Usually, he would always be delighted to speak to his nieces. They were very dear to him but today he was feeling less than capable of holding a smile. He had a long hard day of music video shooting. 

His nieces, of course, noticed their uncle’s strange behavior. “Uncle Flow are you tired?” 

He nodded being honest with them. “Sorry girls but my energy is gone.”

“Maybe auntie should give you a kiss to energize” the youngest innocently suggested. She remembered how her uncle had once pretended to be a robot who powered down. It wasn’t until you had given him a kiss that he pretended to power up.

His other two nieces agreed before beginning to chant. “Kiss…Kiss…Kiss…”

You giggled as you pecked his lips making sure to keep the kiss sweet and innocent like the three girls who were watching.

After the kiss Jay laughed, even a small chuckle escaped him making the girls cheer. They liked seeing their uncle’s smile. “Uncle Flow you feel better?”

Jay nodded assuring them their suggestion had worked. “You three know me so well.” He held your hand in his as he continued to talk to the girls. The girls wanted to keep in touch with their uncle and let him know what they were up to. 

 

* * *

 

 

After the call with his nieces was over you noticed Jay was still looking a bit down. He let himself fall down onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

You plopped down beside him laying on your stomach. He closed his eyes remaining silent. As you observed his behavior you took notice of the bags under his eyes. “Jay” you called out to him but he did not respond. “Jay… Jay…Oppa!” You gave in shouting. 

He finally opened his eyes and revealed a smug smile. “You called?”

You playfully hit his arm knowing he liked to be called Oppa. “Let’s do something fun.”

“Fun? I’m not really in the mood. I’m tired.”

“Come on it will help you relax too.” 

“Okay but you have to do all the work" he sat up ready to take his shirt off.

“No Oppa not that.” You laughed pulling his shirt back down.


End file.
